Characters All Star Hurt and Heal (Reboot)
Don't edit my page without permission This hurt and heal is created by 21tscott. this may be longest hurt and heal ever. This hurt and heal features 283 (formerly 283) contestants from Challenge To Win, Shape Battle, Through The Woods, Brawl of The Objects, The Strive For The Million, Excellent Entities, Battle For Food, Object Insanity with some guest characters competing hurt and heal. Once a character hits 0, they are gone. Each characters starts off with 5 points. The limit of points is 100. I readed 4 comments below. STILL ALIVE (Challenge To Win) CandyCaneIdle.png|Candy Cane - 5HP KeyIdle.jpg|Key - 5HP MicrophoneIdle.jpg|Microphone - 5HP RainbowIdle.jpg|Rainbow - 10HP StarIdle.jpg|Star - 15HP WheelIdle.jpg|Wheel - 5HP AsteroidIdle.jpg|Asteroid - 5HP BananaIdle.jpg|Banana - 5HP BluePlanetIdle.jpg|Blue Planet - 5HP BoxIdle.png|Box - 10HP CameraIdle.jpg|Camera - 5HP FatAlienIdle.jpg|Fat Alien - 5HP HammerIdle.jpg|Hammer (CTW) - 5HP MelonIdle.jpg|Melon - 5HP MonitorIdle.png|Monitor - 5HP PartyHatIdle.png|Party Hat (CTW) - 5HP RedSpiderIdle.jpg|Red Spider - 5HP UmbrellaIdle.png|Umbrella - 5HP YellowSpiderIdle.jpg|Yellow Spider - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Shape Battle) Blueberry_(2).png|Blueberry/Yoyleberry - 5HP Plum.png|Plum - 5HP IndigoTriangleIdle.png|Indigo Triangle - 5HP StrawberryIdle.jpg|Strawberry - 5HP BottleCapIdle.png|Bottle Cap - 5HP BrownRectangleIdle.jpg|Brown Rectangle - 5HP CrackerIdle.png|Cracker - 5HP GoldSquareIdle.jpg|Gold Square - 5HP GreenBallIdle.png|Green Ball - 5HP GreenPentagonIdle.png|Green Pentagon - 5HP GreyHexagonIdle.jpg|Grey Hexagon - 5HP OrangePentagonIdle.png|Orange Pentagon - 5HP OrangeRectangleIde.png|Orange Rectangle - 5HP RedCircleIdle.png|Red Circle - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Through The Woods) BowlingBallIdle.png|Bowling Ball - 5HP Cupcake.png|Cupcake - 5HP Envelope_2.png|Envelope - 5HP Hand100.png|Gumdrop - 5HP Ice_Cream_Worried.png|Ice Cream - 5HP Lemon.png|Lemon - 5HP Airhorn_Evil_Lean.png|Airhorn - 5HP CurrentBeachBall.png|Beach Ball - 5HP BestBuddiesFtBowlingPin.png|Bowling Pin - 5HP Carrot_Talking.png|Carrot - 5HP Coffee_Bean_Smile.png|Coffee Bean - 5HP Marker_Smile.png|Marker - 5HP Lion-closed.png|Mr. Lion - 5HP Paper_Cup_standing.png|Paper Cup - 5HP Pear_Sitting.png|Pear (TTW) - 5HP Tissue_box.png|Tissue Box - 5HP Trash_Can_2.png|Trash Can - 5HP Ketchup_Pose.png|Ketchup - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Brawl of the Objects) Baguette.png|Baguette - 5HP Boc.png|Big Orange Chicken - 5HP Boat.png|Boat - 5HP Boom_box.png|Boombox - 5HP Chocolatey.png|Chocolatey - 5HP Hotdog.png|Hot Dog - 5HP Party_hat.png|Party Hat - 5HP Pear.png|Pear - 5HP Pinecone.png|Pinecone - 5HP Pizza..png|Pizza - 5HP Popsicley.png|Popsicley - 5HP Scissors..png|Scissors - 5HP Shelly_Pose.png|Shelly - 5HP Shieldy.png|Shieldy - 5HP Slurpy.png|Slurpy - 5HP STILL ALIVE (The Strive For The Million) Tomato.png|Tomato - 5HP Soap.png|Soap - 5HP Hearty.png|Hearty - 5HP Banana_TSFTM.png|Banana - 5HP Glue.png|Glue - 5HP Present.png|Present - 5HP Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe - 5HP 640px-KeyTSFTM.png|Key - 5HP Hammer (1).png|Hammer - 5HP Ruler (1).png|Ruler - 5HP Burger_TSFTM.png|Burger - 5HP Cherry_TSFTM.png|Cherry - 5HP Cigarette.png|Cigarette - 5HP File-Tulip_2.png|Tulip - 5HP Trophy.png|Trophy - 5HP TL.png|Traffic Light - 5HP Shoe.png|Shoe - 5HP Candle_3.png|Candle - 5HP TP.png|Toilet Paper - 5HP BB_new_bodie.png|Beach Ball - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Excellent Entities) Screen Shot 2014-08-25 at 12.10.44 PM.png|Diary - 5HP Feather Vector.png|Feather - 5HP Gumball.png|Gumball Machine - 5HP Screen_Shot_2014-08-25_at_12.31.22_PM.png|Gummy Bear - 5HP Screen_Shot_2014-08-25_at_11.53.58_AM.png|Moonstone - 5HP Muffin_Pose.png|Muffin - 5HP Screen_Shot_2014-08-25_at_12.22.01_PM.png|Poison - 5HP Broomer_Vector.png|Broomer - 5HP Chalky_Vector.png|Chalky - 5HP Screen_Shot_2013-04-14_at_11.15.37_PM.png|Chocolate Bar - 5HP Clay_Vector.png|Clay - 5HP Click_Pose.png|Click - 5HP English_Muffin_Pose.png|English Muffin - 5HP Screen_Shot_2014-08-25_at_12.24.04_PM.png|Latte - 5HP Mango_Vector.png|Mango - 5HP Micro_Pose.png|Micro - 5HP Nail_Vector.png|Nail - 5HP Screen_Shot_2014-08-25_at_12.06.36_PM.png|SharkBearBerry - 5HP Screen_Shot_2014-08-25_at_11.52.11_AM.png|Smartie - 5HP Screen_Shot_2014-08-25_at_12.28.54_PM.png|Tub of Lard - 5HP UH.png|Unicorn Horn - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Battle For Food) Battle_for_Food_Parasol.png|Parasol - 5HP Pickle_Jr_Pose.png|Pickle Jar - 5HP Bacon_Pose.png|Bacon - 5HP Baseball_Bat_Pose_HCTLOO.png|Baseball Bat - 5HP Blue_Pillow_Pose.png|Blue Pillow - 5HP Butter_(Fan_Made).png|Butter - 5HP Coffe_Bean_Pose.png|Coffee Bean - 5HP Hourglass_(BFF).png|Hourglass - 5HP Mr.T_Pose.png|Mr. T - 5HP Pillow_(BFF).png|Pillow - 5HP Battle_for_Food_Pixelated_Mushroom.png|Pixelated Mushroom - 5HP Battle_for_Food_Pom_Pom.png|Pom Pom - 5HP Wand_(BFF).png|Wand - 5HP Whiteboard_Pose.png|Whiteboard - 5HP Make-Up (BFF).png|Make-Up - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Insanity) Cocktail5.png|Cocktail - 5HP Deodorant4.png|Deodorant - 5HP Fish Food.png|Fish Food - 5HP Food_Coloring4.png|Food Coloring - 5HP Gear4.png|Gear - 5HP Glass4.png|Glass - 5HP Magnet4.png|Magnet - 5HP Money_Bank4.png|Money Bank - 5HP Perfume4.png|Perfume - 5HP Pickaxe4.png|Pickaxe - 5HP Sign4.png|Sign - 5HP Stamp4.png|Stamp - 5HP Tangerine4.png|Tangerine - 5HP Tea4.png|Tea - 5HP TNT4.png|TNT - 5HP Tree4.png|Tree - 5HP Triangle4.png|Triangle - 5HP Water4.png|Water - 5HP DEAD (283rd-260th) *283rd - Headset (ELECTROCUTED!) *282nd - Cracker (EE) (EATEN!) *281st - Tokey (SPENT!) Hurt and Heal types *Super Hurt/Heal means 5 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Mega Hurt/Heal means 10 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Turbo Hurt/Heal means 15 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Supreme Hurt/Heal means 20 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Extreme Hurt/Heal means 25 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Neo Hurt/Heal means 30 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Tundra Hurt/Heal means 35 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Titan Hurt/Heal means 40 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Ultimate Hurt/Heal means 45 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Uiterst Hurt/Heal means 50 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Kyukyoku Hurt/Heal means 55 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Universal Hurt/Heal means 60 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Wanneng Hurt/Heal means # of HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. Power-Up Potion of Insta-Kill - Automatically Kills A Contestant (2 maximum) Potion of Insta-Heal - Automatically Heals a contestant to 60 HP (1 maximum) Bugspray - If used, number of HP will be decreased to 5 (2 maximum) Category:Hurt and Heal